YuGiOh Sleeping Beauty
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: A young man being betrothed on his eighth birthday in order to unite the two countries as one. However the prince is placed under a curse do to jealousy. Only to have true love to break it. But will it be enough to save his life or will he be trapped in eternal sleep?


AN: Hey guys got another YuGiOh story! Its a Sleeping Beauty another of my favs. I'll tell you a bit more about myself, besides having to be a huge anime fan, I am also a huge huge Disney fan (thanks to childhood). So This came to mind. Hope you like.

P.S. I had a little help with the eiditing but hope you all enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

 **The Celebration**

 _A long time ago there were two countries. One coutry, Japan, was ruled by a kind King and Queen. Although everyone in their kingdom loved them dearly, they had a strong desire to have their own child. After many years, the Queen Yuki, finally gave birth to a young Prince. And they named him, Yugi._

 _For his very being had brought them nothing but light. From that moment on, King Haru and his fair Queen Yuki annouced a special celebration for his birthday. One important key for his birthday is his betrothal to Atem, the Prince of a country ruled by a great allied and friend closest to the King Aknamkanan._

 _Their betrothal will be annouced on Yugi's eighth birthday. After a couple of years the joyful day arrives with Atem and his father leading the guest to the palace._

 **Joyfully now to our Prince we come**

 **Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**

 **We pledge our loyalty anew**

 **Hail to Prince Yugi**

 **All of his subjects adore him**

 **Hail to the King, hail to the Queen**

 **Health to the Prince**

 **Wealth to the Prince**

 **Long live to Prince Yugi**

 **Hail Yugi, Hail Yugi**

 **Health to the Prince**

 **Wealth to the Prince**

 **Long live the Prince Yugi**

 **Hail to the King, Hail to the Queen**

 **Hail to the King, hail to the Queen**

 **Hail to the Prince Yugi**

 _And so to this joyful occasion the two conturies celbrate not only Yugi's birthday, but his betrothal to Prince Atem. Then good King Haru and his fair Queen Yuki, welcomed their greatest allie and cloest friend._

The royal announcer holds up a long rolled up scroll and says with a loud and clear voice, "The royal highnesses; King Aknamkanan and Prince Atem."

Standing out of his throne, Haru hugs Aknamkanan as Atem, a nine year old boy, bow to his father's closest friends. With Yuki smiling at their guests, Atem notices Yugi, now eight years old, glancing from behind his mother. To see each other for the first time, Atem and Yugi could feel a blush coming on as they notice how similar they appear with only a few differences; while Atem had sun-kissed tan Yugi is as pale as a white lotus, Atem had sharp crimson eyes and Yugi had gentle amethyst, both had tri-color gravity defying hair with Atem's tipped in the same crimson as his eyes and Yugi's a mix between the same amethyst as his eyes and a gentle red, Yugi had a cute little forlock forming at the center of his forehead while Atem had some blond bangs start to form in the black base like little lightning bolts.

 _The two monarchs had dreamt that they can finally unite their kingdoms with a marriage between their sons._

With Atem handing his gift to Yugi, a silver necklace with an amethyst as the pendant with a few crimson stripes running around the silver, Yuki helps Yugi with the necklace since it's a special piece. The blush deepening, Yugi gives Atem his gift, a braclet with a crystal with a lavender flower inside.

As they admire their gifts, the two boys hear a soft music as a light shine through a window. Joining their parents, the royal families watch as three young women appear. "We now welcome Japan's honorable magicians, the Magic Mistresses." says the royal announcer. "Lady Valkeria, Lady Faith, and Lady Mana."

With each name said, the three women step out of the light, escorted by three magicians, Valkeria on the arm of Musim the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Faith on the arm of Menes the Magician of Black Chaos, and Mana on the arm of Mahad the Dark Magician. Before approaching the royal families, their escorts and lovers plant quick kisses on their cheeks before they join the other guest members.

Standing before the royals, the three curtsy low. Facing them with a smile, Valkeria says, "We each have a single gift to present to little Yugi."

Getting a little nervous about recieving gifts from these magicians, Yugi feels Atem take his hand and gently squeeze in an attempt to comfort him. Giving the older prince a smile, Yugi gently squeezes back and calms down as Valkeria kneels in front of him and place a gentle hand on his temple. "Young prince, my gift is the gift of innocence."

Feeling a warmth from inside his heart, Yugi closes his eyes and sees a vision of his future. Living an innocent life, he would be known like a pure being, not a single trace of darkness.

With Yugi glowing a white light for a brief moment, Valkeria steps aside with Faith appearing in front of him. "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of love." Doing just as Valkeria had done earlier, Yugi sees a new vision. With love as a strong emotion for him, his love would be the strongest as the one for Atem, seeing them both as young teenagers, him eighteen and Atem nineteen, deeply in love with Atem holding Yugi in his arms and his hands on his chest, and their forheads touching.

Now glowing wih a soft red light for a moment, Faith joins Valkeria and Mana approaches him next. "Sweet prince, my gift shall be the gift of freedom." Doing the same, Yugi has a third vision. Having his own strength, no matter how hard someone tries to force him down, he'll stay strong and never give up easily.

Finally glowing with a soft purple, a mix between lavender and amethyst, Yugi feels at peace with these new gifts. The whole time the Magic Mistresses were giving him the gifts, everyone were in total awe, especially Atem, watching in amazement.

Now that they have presented their gifts, the three young women join their lovers as King Haru announced, "Now that is complete, let the first day of this joyous celebration begin."

Given the signal, the music began to be played by the orchestra and many party guasts begin to dance, lead by the Magic Mistresses and their lovers. Taking Yugi's hand into his, Atem nods over to a door leading to the hall toward the outter gardens. Quickly glancing over to his mother to see her give them a smile and a single nod of her head, both boys grin before running down the hallway to the gardens.

As soon as they stepped outside into the fresh air, the two first explore the many paths before starting a game of tag. Through out the day, the two had fits of laughter as they chase each other among the roses, irises, lavender, and sakura blossom trees. By mid afternoon, the two have collapsed under the shade of a sakura blossom tree, where their parents found them when it was time for dinner.

Unknown to the royal families as the adults carry the worn out kids, a pair of brown eyes filled with the flames of anger and jealousy were watching the two young boys, especially Yugi.


End file.
